Hades vs Madara
62EDB175-A206-447D-983A-13DF5EDC1791.jpeg|By The Italian Writer Intro Saint Seiya vs Naruto! , Two Strong Evil doers go face to face , Madara Uchiha The Leader of the Uchiha Clan and Hades the ruler of the underworld , I’m wiz and he’s Boomstick and it’s our job to anylaze their armor , weapons and skills To find out who would win a death battle! hades Wiz:God Hades is a Greek deity, brother to Zeus and Poseidon, and the dark ruler of the Underworld (冥界, Meika) and serves as the primary antagonist in the last story arc of Saint Seiya, The Hades Chapter. Within the Saint Seiya universe Hades still plays the role of ruler of the Underworld, but is and old enemy of Athena, and subsequently the enemy of the warriors known as Athena's Saints. Hades bears a special grudge against all saints who had worn the Pegasus Cloth. He wishes to wipe out all of humanity by turning the Earth into a desolate frozen wasteland. He despises all human beings, who are each time more ungrateful towards the Gods. Boomstick: he is not a very nice guy and almost killed Seiya and Athena and also killed Shaka And ikki Wiz:As with Greek mythology, Hades is one of six children born from the union of the titans, Rhea and Cronus. Unlike his other siblings: Zeus, Posiedon, Hera, demeter and Hestia, Hades is not an Olympion god, but instead rules over existence itself alongside his brothers and the goddess Athena. While Zeus ruled over the sky and heavens, Poseidon controled the seas, and Athena became guardian diety of Earth, Hades was entrusted with rulling over the land of the dead conssiting of both Tartarus, where sinners are sent to suffer, and Elysion, home of the virtuous and honest. It was during this time that he rallied the promordial gods Thanatos and Hypnos as his personal generals. Boomstick:It was during the age of myth that Hades fought the then current Pegasus Saint who had mortaly wounded the god. Worrying for the state of his appearance, as well as his life, caused Hades was thrown in a state of trauma, deciding to forever retreted within Elysion until the world had been conquered by his minions , he can warp reality , his sword is so strong he nearly killed Seiya with it and whoevee gets hit with it dies!. Wiz: being able to keep up with Seyia is a Universal to multi-universal feat on it’s own , but also being able to create your own universe could be considered Nigh-omnipresent Boomstick: yep this guys no joke Wiz: I guess you can say he will hade you to the underworld? Boomstick: Are you serious?? A27FB1A6-0EC0-41BB-9732-5FA83F5B15D1.jpeg|Hades Madara prelude Fight results Poll Who would win? Madara Hades Draw Who are you rooting for? Madara Hades Both Neither Better franchise Saint Seiya Naruto Both are good Both are bad Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:Saint Seiya vs Naruto Themed Death battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:‘Pure Evil’ Themed Death Battles Category:Naruto vs Saint Seiya Themed Death Battles Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:The Italian writer